


The eight o'clock Train

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: different schools au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi makes a few observations as she waits for the train.  (Inspired by Rambanboo's 'everyone goes to different schools and meet cause they all missed their train' au picture)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eight o'clock Train

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just mentioning that this was inspired by this picture (http://rambamboo.tumblr.com/post/116261470210/au-where-they-all-go-to-different-schools-and-meet) by Rambamboo on tumblr

This had been the fourth day in a row, she realized. Sitting at her usual spot on the bench waiting for her train to arrive, Nozomi couldn’t help but notice some strange coincidences that had happened since construction began on one of the train tracks. The biggest difference was the increase of students who now took this stations train.

It wasn’t uncommon to see many students taking trains to and from school, in fact she frequented them every day. It was the fastest way from her place to her own school, Otonokizaka. There were occasional regular students she saw that came in pairs, usually wearing the same uniform, and then there were the students that had different uniforms, but would make small talk as they waited for their trains to arrive. Nozomi envied these students.

But because of the construction, it seemed that several people had to board different trains and adjust to a new temporary schedule. Nozomi had noticed ever since Monday, the same eight girls would arrive and wait for the exact same train. Coincidentally, it was the eight o'clock train, the one she had been forced to use because of the dramatic change in times of her regular train. All of them had quite the characters.

There was the short haired ginger girl, with the catlike eyes. She was often chatty with another not so familiar girl, who had brown hair and some kind of snack. Sometimes, she would wear glasses, and other times she wouldn’t. Usually hanging around them was a taller girl with crimson red hair and vibrant purple eyes. Her eyes would give a cold stare, but Nozomi could tell the girl may just have a hard time expressing herself.

After those three came along, a long navy haired girl would arrive. Her hair matched her school uniform quite nicely, and she always managed to radiate a cool and composed aura. Out of all the particular girls Nozomi noticed, she found this one was never in a rush, and must make it to school in time for anything.

At around five minutes before the trains scheduled arrival, the remaining four would arrive. The first would always be the taller blonde, whose black tie always seemed to be tied messily, and hair strands frayed every which way. Sometimes, Nozomi would catch her arriving while tying her hair up. 

The second would be the almost equally as tall long haired golden eyed girl. She was the girl who would always give a sweet smile if she made eye contact with you. Nozomi enjoyed this, and would give her an equally as sweet smile in return. She remembered conversing with the girl a couple times, learning that her mother was actually the chairwoman of her own school. It was an interesting fact Nozomi kept in mind every time she saw her.

The third and fourth usually barrelled in around the same time, one being another ginger haired girl with a side ponytail, the other being a tiny black haired twin tailed girl who always seemed to have headphones in (much like the purple eyed redhead who stood three girls down from her.)

Checking the time on her phone, Nozomi got up from her spot on the bench and stood along the line of different uniformed girls. She curiously slipped her hand into her pocket, picking out a card from her tarot deck. Before looking at the card, she glanced down the row of girls.

‘9 of us huh..’ she mused, smiling to herself as she stared at the card she drew. Her eyes twinkled upon seeing the fool, and she smiled more, gripping onto the card with a newfound excitement. She turned her gaze back down to the line of girls.

They all seemed lost in their own little world, the cat eyed girl chatting up the brown haired girl, the red haired girl staring no where in particular, the navy haired girl staring at the side ponytailed girl, whom was staring at her watch surprised that it was already almost time for their train to arrive. The other three girls had their own expressions, one pensive, one annoyed and the other clearly stressed. 

As the sound of a train arriving signalled, all the girls perked up, relieved that it had finally arrived. Nozomi let out a small laugh, catching the attention of all eight girls next to her. Nozomi looked over, not hiding her grin.

“Ah, whoops, sorry, I just had a thought.” She said, boarding the train as its doors opened. 

“And what might that be?” The blonde asked, following her in and quirking an eyebrow. 

The purple haired girl took the usual seat she sat in, watching as the other girls seemed to sit closer to her this time. She smiled a bit more, glancing towards the others who all had their attention on her slightly.

“Just hoping I had the chance to see you all again while we wait for the train tomorrow.” she replied, enjoying the realization that hit almost all the girls when she pointed it out. The ash haired girl smiled her sweet smile at her.

“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who noticed!” she expressed, laughing slightly.

Nozomi smiled to herself, watching the girls beginning to converse with one another and introduce themselves, talking as if they had been friends for a while. She leaned back in her chair, tapping her card to her chin lightly.

“That’s quite the observation you made.” She glanced over to the blonde, who took the seat beside her and was smiling softly at her. “I’m Ayase Eli.” 

Nozomi laughed lightly, slipping her card into her pocket. 

“Tojo Nozomi.” Nozomi replied, her smile brightening. 

The train ride had been a chatty one. Nozomi had been in a small conversation with Eli, but also took note in what the other girls were doing as well. The shorter twin tailed girl, Yazawa Nico (who introduced herself as the future number one idol Nico Nico Nii) and the red haired girl, Nishikino Maki, swapping songs. It looked like they were in a heated discussion about some musicians. 

The cat eyed ginger, Hoshizora Rin and the brown haired girl, Koizumi Hanayo, had been giggling and conversing, bonding with each other fast. Hanayo talking about how she normally would eat a very big breakfast, but somedays she just didn't have enough time, so she'd have to run to the station while carrying a quick breakfast. Rin had joked that it was like she was from anime, but instead of running with toast in her mouth, she'd be carrying onigiri in her mouth. This caused more laughter from both girls.

The last trio of girls were talking amongst each other, their eyes sparkling with excitement upon learning things about each other. As it turned out these three had been friends before. The navy haired girl, Sonoda Umi, had gone to elementary school with the other two girls, Kousaka Honoka who sported the ginger side ponytail and Minami Kotori, who had the golden brown eyes and long ash coloured hair. It looked like all three girls had ended up splitting up and going to different middle schools and high schools. Nozomi smiled, happy to see that the girls were able to catch up, even if it was on a brief morning ride to school.

Before long, Nozomi stood, her stop coming up shortly. 

“Tojo-san!” Eli called out, and Nozomi turned to her curiously. She watched the blonde grin before she spoke again.

“See you tomorrow?” Nozomi laughs, waving to her and the other girls.

“See you tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
